Chaos we make, stories we write, chains that draw us back
by Klopsy13
Summary: Every action tend to have an effect. Sometimes smaller, other time creating a chain of events one would never expect. That's why life is so colorful, yet also painful. When a player is being thrown into a new world he may think that there is nothing that keeps you from living to the fullest and making dreams come true. Suprise! It's not that easy. For anyone. Even AI.
1. Chapter 1 Let our determination collide

It was a cold day even if only behind the window. Day he waited for so long. Even thought he was running out of time he still didn't

gave up... or maybe it was all an act, he designed to fool himself?

"Ah shit, here we go again."The inconspicuous figure murmured. "How many times I stood here watching this piece of art" a sigh of nostalgy could be heard.

Before him was majestic temple rising up into the skies, grand stairs made of marble with diamiond veins that led to grand door made of prismatic ore and other high level metals, but despite powerful defensive capabilities it was wide open. It's role was not to stop someone, quite the opposite. It's purpose wa to prevent any foolish challenger from escaping ,after crossing the treeshold .On the opposite a lone figure stood, dressed in dark armor and a long black coat with hood embedded with various glyphs . He hold a long slender spear with about ten inch double-edged blade having a gentle concavities on each side in his left hand. It looked quite spectacular being made of thousand parts, each one little different but still perfecty fitting the rest, giving it an unique style.

Around him were countless angels bodies of those who tried to stop him a while ago. Mighty archangels cut into shreds, after their attempt to stop him by their sole numbers despite the fact that difference between their levels was so high. Some of stronger angels and seraphs were trying to stop him by fortifying on stairs with various barrier spells , but what the point of keeping one position when enemy can just appear behind with teleportation, and you can do nothing to prewent this.

" Sometimes I feel really bad for these guys, they are only lines of code but still why those shitty dews could't give them a little bit personality. I'm really tired of doing the same over and over." His tone almost mocking was a little bit too harsh,yet you sholdn't expect something you can't do properly.

It's not like it's imposible, heck you can buy today an intelligent android without a problem, did they were short on cash? Is it becouse of the lack of cash they are closing servers? ." Did he expect some kind of answer from someone, given a short pauses after every question it was quite possible.

Those thoughs wandered in head of the butcher as he walked throught dissapearing corpses, becouse screw realism in 2138.

"Ok, I have precisely 15 minutes before shutdown, my mana is about 85 precent and should regenerate fast enought to cover loses I got becouse of those weak mobs." Fast mana regeneration was one of his biggest advantages against any threat.

"My HP is full, they could't even graze me." He pointed out with smug tone. There was some bad blood between him and angels but there was a slight hint in his voice, something deeper was going on.

"All back up weapons present, and the rest should somehow let me withstand long enought."

While checking his equipment ,he crossed doorstep. Doors closed behind him after a while, making long white corridor only way. The bones were cast, everything or nothing. While walking, he went on console and took off the hood revealing his face.

After that he stopped for a little bit and took a mirror from a spartial stash. A beautiful face could be seen in mirror. In was in perfect shape to the point where it was almost inhuman. Long hair shimmering with shades of purple and black and those damm sparky eyes with double iris, one gold the other purple located on pure white.

" I have never expected that someday I would say I could miss this avatar" he said while looking in the mirror. "Also I have also never expected thay this game could be shut down." he added to cover his own feeling from himself.

"They din't even stated any reason. What this little of courtesy is too much for them." anger appeard briefly in his heart . The fact that this is going to be his last fight here, dug a hole in his heart. He was really emotionally connected to it, no matter hom much he denied it.

"Well propably there was some kind of bullshit contract that forbid them from stating reasons. Typical and becouse of it best excuse." He tried to laght this whole thing off, but could't due to the fact he was never good at lying to himself.

He looked into mirror again.

„It was a little bit stupid idea to ask Eranzo ,if she could draw cool looking avatar for me. Of course It only could have been a trap, a fucking trap. What different I could have expected from doujinshi author. At least it's still a teenager and a guy even if overly girly ".

Despite a big injury that his manly pride took he had decided to use it. Why? Maybe becouse he didn't want to waste all of hard work that perwerted girl put in it. Well it was still a piece of great art, and the last thing he got from her before she...

"It's not time and place to think about things like that."He reminded himself quickly while moving throught corridor. His hand reached out to the console again but stopped in half move.

" Well, this is the last time so I should face that bastard with uncovered face. It is just a stupid AI ,he won't tell anyone for sure". Faces exists to be seen. Even this one.

" It's not like he didn't like it, it was rather more of a embarrassment. He didn't want to be labeled as weird fetishist among his friends from game, only friends.

"I won't be seen until the end by someone real ,so there is no risk of having millions and billions weeabos trying to find out my location in hope I could get them similiar trap stuff ". In these times, when you could be whatever you want in web, hentai artists and normal draftsmans had a particulary harsh life, always overworked.

Finally he reached the end of the overly long corridor and stepped into a beautiful arena in a shape of nonagon. Every corner had a different color and details, one covered in vines with gentle brown gleam, other one glistening with bloody red flames. Each one different with importal role. That was a place where you could teleport yourself onto one of the nine game words without any fee but only if your race was one that belongs to the family of dragons or their subtypes. Otherwise the angel who guards main temple will challenge you to a duel. Becouse there could be only one player at the time in the temple, no one ever won with that guardian, even world champions.

So in summary if he could beat it, then he will do something that no one ever did before. That what he have been trying to do since the last year.

As it was said, there was an angel in the middle. His face befitting a hero with sharp eyes like those of the hawk. His body was covered in blue shiny plate armor, with two pair of wings of pure white sprouting from his back . He held a giant straight sword covered in bluish aura, resembling the burning gas . When the figure stepped into room he stated:

"Im Raziel, guardian of the ten-sided pact. You shall present your title before crossing blades this one." His face completely composed, not showing any trace of emotion.

Challenger smirked on that whole grandeur ceremony and loudly declared

"I'm Chronos Gerens Stratis slayer of thots, the terror of nine-years olds who doesn't give a fuck. Today's the last day I can beat your ass so prepare yourself cause you gonna have a bad time."

Cronos was in awe of his own coolness,"Wow this time it finally accually turned out cool." he had to admit. Despite countless earlier trials it usually ended up spewing some random bullshit in front of Angel, it was still worth an effort, what else baddie could do than throw a cool one liner when he deals with your typical cool hero. He just hoped that no one recorded any of his attempts, god it would be so embarrassing . After Chronose's grand and so cool speach Angel flinched impercetibly, as if he really heard that shameful declaration, but it was impossible, his every action was scripted so it didn't matter what you say.

They were standing watching each other, angel today looked a little bit different than normal, his eyes were focused directly on him, it was really uncomfortable given that he were basically cheating day by day through usage of the glitch when things were going wrong, but he couldn't do anything about it.

There were few rules regarding rules in Ygdrassil, game Chronos has just played. One of the stated that once challenge was thrown, there were thirty secong second delay before start, and during this time you could do any actions, otherwise duel would be automatically won by other side. Chronos didn't cast any buffs and spells earlier since after starting a duel every status efect is being canceled, so all he could do was waiting in silence .

Finally thirty second passed.

Instantly Chronos leaps towards boss with thrust at deady speed, but before he manage to get a hit Raziel swung his giant sword to cut him in half motion. It was a feint. Chronos used silent tenth tier spell [False future] to create possibility of his own atack, then he chanted. " [Triple Maximize Magic- Reality Slash]

Raziell fell for it and his HP lowered a bit. This didn't make him weaker even a bit.

In response he casted AoE spell [ Sea of Holy Fire] and bluish flames flooded the room. Holy element was one of Chronose's race biggest weaknesses, so he retreated using [Greater Teleportation], however holy flames burnt him to some extent, but to an accceptable extend.

While flames were raging, He had window big enought to cast [Body of Effulgend Heliodor] to reduce slashing damage and [Copycat] which create a copy of caster to divert aggro between them two. Angel did't let him cast nothing more as he used his skill to boost his speed, instantly appearing before him, to cut him again.

"C'mon, try to find out who is the real one" Chronos smirked wathing angel shrinking the distance in an instant. AI could't find out which one was the real one since angel wasn't proficient at seeing throught magic ,so it attacked the closer one which just happened to be the copy . It took serious blow that make it fly dozen meters hit back but everything was okay. Unfortunately for him Raziel didn't stop there and by usage of another skill he lunged his sword straigh at him.

Chronos twisted himself instantly to avoid getting hit and used [negative sphere] wand ,creating veil of darknes that enveloped angel. If it was a normal wand then angel wouldn't have problem with breaking the spell , but this little treasure was made by one of the gamers who truly dedicated himself to creating wands and similiar stuff, so it had power much bigger. Also cost much more. It wasn't poweful enought no stop boss for longer than few seconds but that's all he needed.

"Now be so kind and let me kick your butt a little bit " Chronos said another coool one liner and chanted tenth tier spell

" Maximize extend magic [Dimensional Tearing]" , a giant tear in timespace appeard on Raziel alongside smaller one created by copy and inflicted damage big enought to stagger him. This gave Chronos enought time to reposition himself behind target by teleportation.

Copy tried to do the same but Raziel despite being hurt by rift managed to cast [Dimensional Lock], while it didn't affect original, it blocked copy giving Raziel an opportunity to reach it and kill in few seconds ,despite costant barrage of [Force Blasts] from Chronos to blow him away.

"Shit, he should have focused on me becouse of aggro, I dealt higher damage" Chronos groaned. Lose of copy was unpleasant since he could use spell again after whole ten minutes", so he casted silent [Time Stop]. While it normally could't affect stronger enemies if he uses his skill to strengen it, it should give him opening big enought to use wand second time, Sadly for him Raziel didn't even considered closing in, instead he flickered his hand and few fiery swords appeard, floating in air which, then flew towards waiting Chronos.

"What is going on, he schouldn't act like that" Chronos got suprised. It made no sense,

He fought this boss many times and whatever he did in fight ,angel has been always trying to close distance becouse he was more proficient at fighting in close distance. What if someone is just directly controlling boss and play with him . Lost in thoughts he almost got hit by swords but in last moment he managed to dodge them, .He was quite proficient at dodging and fightting face to face as a hybrid of mage and agility focused warrior. .

Raziel again boosted his speed and managed to get close at the same time as swords to cut Chronos from the seconf angle. Unfortunately he forgot about the fact that [Time Stop] was still working. Chronos instantly used his skill and angel significantly slowed down what let him avoid the sword, and cut him with his spear in response.

"It's not good, I'm running out of time"Chronos noticed, he had to end it as quick as possible or stagnate forever. He instantly teleported to other corner of the arena and casted [ Perfect Unknowable].

Angel backed up to the wall and casted [True Sight]. Magic showed that Chronos was levitating near the celling. Taking in consideration results of his last aproach Raziel slowly flew towards his opponent and used another skill that created two lesser seraph guardians. They were on level 83 but this move as he had to deal with it in previous fights wit him, was within Chronos calculations.

He knew that there was high risk someone was controling opponent so he switched to PVP mode beforehand, but still he needed some kind of evedence. Fighting with players was much harder since they were much more unpredictable and intelligent.

Two mobs were charging at him but he paid no attention to them, knowing they were propably feint. Instead he casted [Umbra Mundi] enweloping walls of the temple in flowing dark mass, and then using celling as a foothold jumped towards Raziel passing two angels., .

His target got dumpfounded as he could't tell what kind of spell was that. So instead he instantly flew back used one of the more powerful skill [Divine Punisment] that deal massive fire and holy damage paralizing in the same time, on Chronos. In the same time mobs flew into place where Chronos was while ago.

Loud Explosion ranged in Raziel ears when Chronos clashed with his skill, but in the same time he saw his minions disappearing in weird light. Using opportunity he got, he tried to cast [Regenerate] on himself, but in the same moment he got hit by spear, not from front, from behind. His spell got interupted, but that was his least trouble.

" How it was possible" he couldn't believe. His divine spell could be triggered only by other beings and there is no chance it could be misleaded, then he saw. " This coward changed places with my summons, thats why he charged at me. To force me to attack". Both guardians got serious wounds from fire element that could harm them, and paralylis made them both fall on the ground since they both used their wings to fly.

Now Chronos was sure he is fighting against other human being. AI was to stupid it this game, to even take into consideration that his moves could be some kind of trap . While he had been still under [Perfect Unknowable] cover he casted eight tier [ acceleration] to make his time flow slower than the rest of the world giving him big boost to agility. After he had got swapped, he dived into shadow screen only to come out on the wall behind Angel. Soundless like a rouge he hit angel's back getting critical hit thanks to [Umbra Mundi] properties. In the same time his timer showed that he had about ten minutes left before servers will be switched off.

So before Angel managed to twist around and strike back, he used one of his triumph card [ Lord of Time and Space].

He had some levels in warrior type classes, also thank to the fact he is World Champion even his phisical strengh and defence weren't weak, but only with this skill active he could go into face to face combat against someone so powerful .

His spear and angels sword clashed for the first time , making him fly back by sheer force of the blow, but instantly he appeared behind his target striking with momentum that he had gained.

Raziel felt that he needed to go serious right now, this spear was very dangerous, also he shouldn't risk unnesesary damage, as he has lost about 10 precent HP already.h Suddenly his body started emiting white flashes while he was trying to hit Chronos. Each strike was fast as lighting with streng of an explosion. Despite that Chronos could still evade most of Raziel's swungs. That was the power of [ Lord of Time and Space]. For two and half minutes it lets user freely teleport and change the flow of time of anything in the game you want, but it's fluency makes it very hard to control.

Chronos knew that he could't keep like that for long, strangely each blow started to fell much more real, also a little painful, is he just a liitle to much into game. He narrowly evaded next blow and reappeared as far as it was possible.

Before Raziel came closer he shouted " [Triple Magic- Recall Nightmares] creating three

masses of a dark ,slowly whirling in space with something deep inside them masses, alarming enought to made him flinch despite these were his own summons . They were beings created of fallen hopes and dreams that sole existence could stop any thinking being that had contact with them ,by pouring their apathy into wictim which causes them stop anything they were doing. A perfect way to create a portable barrier.

In the same time Raziel kicked the ground again, distance between shrank instantly, but before angel managed to reach him one of the shapeless dark beings intercepted him. Raziel instantly started to feel how meaningless was this whole charade, however with his unbreakable will and resistance he manage to overcome these feelings, and determination ignited in his heart again.

Cursing this aberration who tried to corrupt him he swore in his mind he will put end to this time. But before he took another step his mind rememberd something deeply covered, something so scary that he frozen in instant. Primal fear ewoked in him as he started fighting with himself to hide ,whatever it was, again. Still something sticked out but he did,t know about it.

Chronos seeing how efective this spell was, did not waste the time and started to bombard angel with weaker seventh and eight tier spells. These were weaker one in his arsenal yet still strong enought to decrease it's health at fast rate. Using his ability to cast two spells in the same time if their sum does not excede over seventeen he proceede to casr spells such as "Grounding" and "Planar Prison" making sure he will able to cast his grand finale without angel's interuption.

" HOW DARE YOU TRYING TO PULL ME AWAY FROM MY SACRED DUTY YOU DEVIATED MONSTER" Raziel screamed loudly, trying to rise from his knees he had fallen on before. His every word making a powerful wave of sacred power flowing out of him,which pushed away the dark. In instant he decided to use his strongest skill.

Chronos was really confused. "It's no like those 70 level Nightmares can really do something bad to your brain, that would be illegal. So why he is so pissed.? Is he some kind of role player? How he was able to speak with lips flipping?". There was no such function, in spite of many gamers requests to implement it for a very long time, therefore . This whole fight was becoming weirder and weirder, howewer he knew that when you really want to archieve something, the whole world will stand on it's head to disturb you.

Exactly then angel striked. First strike shattered every shackle and barrier Chronos created like a paper. Next he twisted his body and with new power slashed at Chronos. His sword turned into giant white beam that cut through his defences, dispelling defensive spells and throwing him back like rag doll. After that Raziel swirled again to make a mighty blow from above his head ,like a giant comet decending upon ground only to turn everything into nothingness.

Through usage of the last seconds of his skill Chronos managed to avoid certain death by teleporting aside, but even that one blow he took eaten about 70 precent of his whole HP. It's should't have happened. This combo Angel should be able to perform only in his last faze when he's reduced to about 20 precent of HP. Chronos DPS was sure that angel was still in faze one., After gettnig such strong blow he was all in pain, to the extend he forgot to heal himself. He was in his real life a normal human being who did't have a willpower to defeat the pain. However the fact that he is experiencing such pain in video game is certainly disturbing.

"What for god's sake is going on". He could see his own blood pouring out of wound, it was not red but shiny gold. Terror struck him like a lighting. This whole thing was wrong, it was all wrong.

"Could it be that he got connected to some kind of simulation by someone?" He heard that things like that happened from time to time since it was easy to do and hard to prove. Why it is he who always has to pull out shortest straw. He just wanted to finally kill that boss to show himself he can move in his life, even if just a little.

He watched in terror as furious angel was closing in . His eyes shining with inner anger boiling inside looking at him. The corners of his mouth were raised in smile, not a warm one. Rather the one you see ehen someone finally manage to finish a hard task and unconsciously smile becouse he knows his earlier struggles were in past. His silhouette two times bigger than normal cowered in wild blue flames. Then he stoped and said.

"After countless struggles I finally ended up wining. Despite your endless cowardly escapes whenewer you felt you could't keep up with me you still came back in hope that I will become weaker in next fight. But NO" he loudly declared

" I was tasked with my duty to prewent anymore tragedies, so the ones like you can only make my zeal and determination higher." He raised his sword one last time and said " I won' forgive the likes like you. Humans always only take, until there is nothing left. Inteligent beings yet worse than maggots. The same is with your second half. Oh did you really thought I wouldn't noticed your halfblood" said Raziel seeing shock and fear on Chronoses face.

" Your second half is the one of abyssal beings. Worse even than demons and undread. There is no any other race than humans that would mix it's blood with such aberrations. Another proof you humans are the worst of the worsts." he said with contempt, getting ready to deal the final blow.

"Now for words sake I will purge you out of this holy land".

In that moment Chronos finally understood, but before he said anything, or angell swung his sword,

the time was over and the world crumbled


	2. Chapter 2 Fly! Fly throught the sky!

Deep inside a forest an enormous crater appeared. In the middle of it a figure lay. It looked as if it was forcibly squeezed into the earth to the point it's created an imprint in it. Few iches away lay a speear, althought covered in dust still intact . Both his armor and coat were almost completely torn apart on rendering them useless

Chronos slept well , surrounded by rather disturbing complete silence, something rather unheard of in the middle of the forest. He have been sleeping for at least few hours since he appeared, when a sudden strong gust of the cold wind woke him up.

"Great, I fall asleep while playing a game. I will defenitely affect my spinal defect in a good way,".

He murmured, keeping his eyes closed. He didn't want to wake up. Here in the world of dreams freedom was an archievable thing, ,aking whatever he could think of come true. Waking up meant abandoning all those great thing, and convincing himself that there is something that could catch his atention in _real _ to make a day more bearable.

" I wanna die" he groaned, still keeping his eyes shut, as if that meant he wasn't a part of the world.

A loud groan could be heard, coming from his much more active belly. Sudden chance!

" Ok, I must admit that dying is a great idea, but not when you are starving. So I have to push myseft offt the ground with my hands, and move to kitch-, wait Why Im lying on the ground. Is falling out of chairs is my hidden ability? Wow, life's so magical. Whenever I want to die I learn another thing about myself." It seemed it was going to be hard battle, but then wind blew again.

"What, why I'm feeling wind, did my ventilation broke again. Seriously, they are making more and more shitty devices only to sell you another one when the prewious one starts to have problems _beyond repair, but do you want to buy our newest pruduct. It's on discount, now it cost only half the price, which is the real price that was intended from the beginning. It's a bargain isn't it. _. I'm not a loser who let's others milk me out of mine money. It't high time for a hero to apper on a stage, time to call the **Repairman**"

He instantly forgot about his earlier inner dispute, and stood up to make a call but then he realised.

"Where Am I" Chronos asked himself, getting no response he proceded to look around for any signs that would help him find the answer. There were only trees and a mountains far away. Was he kidnapped, but then where are those who kidnap him.

" WHAT THE FUCK" a loud shout came out of his mouth, showing his inability to cope up with this new situation. It has to be a dream, also he was subconsciounsly afraid this could be a dream. If he's not safe within his own thoughts, then where he could.

He pinched his face only to find out his hands are covered in weird warm ,sticky gold liquid.

As a really clever being he put his finger covered in mysterious, maybe poisonous substance into his mouth only to found out how tasty it is. Hovewer this motion made him see his own hands which there was something really wrong with. White and in too great shape for a fat neckbeard he was.

" Am I blind, or there is something really wrong with my body. I read that after a great shock humans can change quite a bit, but this is a slight exaggeration." Intrigued by this discovery he proceded to examine himself .

First shocking discovery apart from hands was hit suit. It looked like some kind of armor quite familiar for him yet he could't recall from where . Next he found out the source of this tasty gold juice, it was coming out of him. He instantly spat out the rest of it he had in his mouth. This bizarre thing scared the shit out of him. What could have been wrong with him if he is leaking a golden juice out of his body. His hand instanly slided toward the biggest golden stain only to feel a tender smooth skin. This relieved him a bit, but to be sure he cheched each one carefully .

After he calmed down a bit, despite serious atempts to stop himself ,he licked the rest of golden substance off his hands. He knew he should't but screw that, it was sooo tasty.

" Wait that looks familiar" he noticed while cleaning rest of his fingers with his tongue.

That is exactly what I wear In Yggrasil. Am I still in the game?" Yes, everything he had on himself was his gear. Even if is tore to pieces he could still recognise his own special battle set he spent so much time in.

So was he still in the game. No he could't. When you fall assleep while having your devece on results in instant system shutdown, but he have never fallen asllep beforewhile playing . There is always a chance that something broke, but he could't be sure.

" Now I'm really interested in what type of mess I got myself into." He started walking and stretching to test the capabilities of simulation he was in. It was so perfect, he could't find any difference between it and the real world. He could fell every joint and muscle in his body as well as things he could barely feel in real life. .

This made him very anxious. This level of precision is something you can archieve only in high end gear, soft of military would use. One that he own could easly burn with only part of these features implemented. That suggest he was't in his own house right now, which imply he is on mercy of unknown personas. There was only one way to leave it in one piece, negiotatie. So he started talking to the void

" Good morning to whoever is controling this simulation, great work I must admit. Please could you disconect me from device, so we can talk about this situation a bit. I'm sure we would come to an agreement, I'm a flexible person after all. If you wanted to conduct some kind of experiment on me, it 's completely ruined now becouse of my awarness of it going on, however I am willing to conduct myself to voluntary memory erase in the name of science, but please introduce to me the point of this whole experiment beforehand."

Overbearing silence responded to him. Waiting for the resoponse, frustration started growing up inside him, after whole five minutes of nothingless he finally lost it.

"You fucking scumbags! Do you think it is funny. I'm tired of dealing with twast like you, who thinks only about results. Can't you see this whole fucking masquerade have no damn sense . I'm not going to listen you now, no matter what are you going to do with me. At least I will show you dirty money-craving sluts that you can't force people into things ,at your will. I can already see in my mind you smug faces, twisted in childish anger becouse someone dare to say no to your demands. Did it hurt your egos so much that without killing me you won't be able to enjoy your fucking Latte in you private jets, bough by stolen money you little pricks."

After that, he stoped for a little while waiting for any reaction. He knew that any corporate whore would instantly do something after such a piece of swear art, since these kind of trash tends to hit for anything that could in their opinion affects their dignity. Prepared for the worse things like tortures and painful death he was waiting. If his provocation work out, that is his fate.

But something different happened. Just nothing. Now stress was really kicking in. It did't made any sense, for someone to lock him up in digitial world and then just leave . That person would have to satisfy his needs to drink and eat ,otherwise strong sensations made by lack of these things would stard to create disturbances that would create massive glitches and bugs, to the point when he would be forcibly disconnected becouse of lack of the synchronization beetwen his brain and device .

Walking in darkness on tight line would be easier than figuring that out. There wasn't enought information to create any reasonable thesis that could make a sense. He tried to open Yggdrasil menu in hope that it was just a big misunderstanding in which as a result he got weirdly locked up inside the game by a human mistake yet no matter how hard he tried nothing happened.

Then an instant flash of inspiration crosses his mind. " Ok so as I said earlier : When there are some strong sensations going on in your brain like hunger or thirst you can forcibly disconnect yourself. Why I don't have any influence over it I can inwoke something similiar. This simulation is crafted very carefully to the point where I can fell wind on my skin, so... if I punch myself very strong there is a chance I can create impulse strong enough to cause desynchronization beetwen brain and machine." He was in awe of his intellect, thought he wasn't that eager to execute that idea

After a while Chronos decided to punch himself in belly since It will be painful as hell but he won't risk any serious injuries the could get becouse of high reality was a risk his body will react really violent to real pain so better safe than sorry.

After a few attempts he finally gathered the courage to punch himself. Fist flew toward his tummy with force as big as as he was able to create. An inderscribable wave of pain flooded him as he sent himself flying.

Despite having a cloth on this part of the body it didn't soothe a blow even a bit. He fell with a loud

"thump" causing a loud groan of pain to escape his mouth. In spite of sensations flowing like a sparks throught body Chronos was more shocked than in pain

" What that was, seriously this power was amazing". Few minutes passed... and nothing.

No it could't be real, you couldn't negate such impact on the brain without decreasing it beforehand . That amount of pain was similiar to that time when he got shot by a terrorist ". He was fed up with it all, it just didn't make any sense.

" Ok. I have no idea what is going on... gonna just wait here... something have to happen."

As he said, he did. He curled up in the centre of the hole waiting for this nightmare to end.

"Why it is always him". Chronos asked loudly without expecting an answer. Could the world fuck off him from time to time, so that his life would be more bearable. It was like a drowning, painful yet pernament. With few years experience transforming into a buzz that keeps you numb no matter what you came across in your life. There were few things that manage to break that barrier, the only reasons he didn't off himself, but those were things of the past.

He was like that, weak and fragile. Then his senses informed him about something that was closing in. He had a choice : don't care, or take a look.

"Ugh, can something still suprise me here"... rather not. On the other side why not take I look, it's not like it will do something, may it be an vulture waiting for me to die"

It took him a while to raise himself a little bit only to find out a monstrous beast walking towards him in slow manner, like a predator preparing to kill it's prey in one instant

Chronos rose up in instant ,thrown off balance he forgot about state he was in ,and froze in fear unable to do anything while beast knowing that her cover was broken instantly jumped to devour him in one bite. Whole world slowed down as if someone changed the speed of a watched movie. He could see an enormous jaw with protruding long teeths in shape of icicles placed on small frame covered in scales, with four massive goat legs sprouting out. It was an Apostle of Everlasting Hunger , rather weak demon on 42 level from Yggdrasil, but that didn't matter for him.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT" Chronos wasn't espiecially happy that he was able to observe this piece of a beast from the first row. He would rather noped out of there in a flash .Unfortunaly for him. his body decided it would be a better idea to just don't move and see what happens. Demon managed finally to cover the distance what in eyes of bystander would be just in flash, hovewer from Chronose's point of view it took an ages, which certainly didn't help . In last moment he tried to shield himself with his hand.

Seeing an oportunity to torment his prey before he kill it as all demons would do, Apostle decided to change it's target. Ugly teeths closed on his hand... and then froze in effort. That giant thing was unable to break throught his skin.

„It's tickle" he said more dumpfounded than scarred. Beast not discouraged, still tried to bite off his hand or tear it out body, but despite its best efforts it couldn't even push him back.

So he stood there looking on that beast unable to process in his brain current situation.

After whole a minute his nerwes finally started working again.

" Ah so thats why my punch was that powerful, it seems I have some kind of superpower" he said looking on his would-be predator with anger raging like a storm inside a small bottle which had to explode with a loud bang. " I see a connection there. I have my gear from Yggdrasil, also a monstrous strengh and hard skin. Does it mean I have all my powers I had there? Let's test it out". Althought his tone suggested he didn't care what was happening, it was quite the opposite. He focused his sheer fury on his prey as if it was source of all fails he had been throught.

First he raised his hand, lifting also beast which desperately tried to keep itself on what resulted in it hanging like a fish of the hook. Then he proceed to smash it on the ground leawing a trail of black blood with each blow. His anger he keept asleep by usage of porn sites and wideo games erupted into raging inferno. Demon after getting few such blows got his jaw completely broken, making it

slide on Chronos hand. One strong swipe had made it fly few meters high before he fell on the ground.

"Now, what about spells and powers, Am I able to use them too. It would be wery cool to throw fire and lighting on anything I want, especially here where everything is so realistic" He set himself another goal. Now as he was thinking about it, there was some kind of power inside him, just waiting to be used. He opened himself on it, and let it flow throught the body, It was one of the most blissful moment in his whole life.

The being he just been planing to evaporate didn't share his enthusiasm having two of its legs broken, still it won't lose without a fight. It used his ability called [Vomiting], that lets him strike his oponents with a stream of negative power equal to life force it have from deworing other beings.

A stream of dark as coal power flowed out of demon's disgusting mouth right on Chronos corruping air and earth, yet Chronos didn't even make a flinch. Dark mass crashed agains Chronos only yo disperse like a water hitting rock.

"Well that was a bit weaker than I expected " he said, taking his time to watch a place where the darkness hit him . After checking it thoroughly his speach went further as follows

"but being a good person I shoud send back any love and respect that I get".With a very disturbing beautiful smile he aimed his hand to deliver another blow .

He tapped power deep inside him, following it with visualisation of what he wanted to archiewe and with stern ,confident voice said "[Fireball]". A ball of fire appeared out of thin air , spinning towards crawling Apostle at great speeds. It hit the ground right before bleeding beast, throwing it back another few meters in blazing explosion, making pebbles fly in every direction.

"I should work on my accuracy a little bit, sorry about that" he apologised for giving that bastard less pain than it deserved ". Fortunately it worked just as it was mentioned in game lore" he added in thoughts, still feeling unconfortable, as if in his mind the was something ,not completely his own. A being telling him what to do when he has to use his power. But he paid no heed to it, taken aback by his own power. To let this whole tension out, he tried to focus on juggling beast by the usage of the force emitted by fireballs, he was lauching.

Finally poor apostle, or rather shreds of his body fell on the ground. Chronos took his spear off the ground and silently approched dying demon. Silently he lunged it into its body again and again. It was long dead before he stopped. Following was a battle cry, a long animal-like roar powerful enought to tremble trees hundread meters away.

He was releasing it all : pain, worries, anger and most importantly... numbness. With sunset on the sky, blood on his hand he was reborn. Something broke inside him ,in the same time shifting into a new different shape.

For the first he is free, and no one and nothing could take that back. If there is someone who controls him... screw them! He is going to make every second he have here enjoyable.

„ Let's see what else I can do". In the spur of the moment he has completely forgotten about all that

was happened a while ago, eager to test his powers and possibilities.

"What he should do first" was a question that appeared in his mind. With so much possibilities it was really hard to decide. Help came in the form of bird which was passing over him. Magnificient show of grace in form of flight made him envious, he also wanted to do that.

Instinctively he used a skill to create an invisible pair of wings inbued with ability to fly jumping in the same time in the air with all power he had in his legs. Ground was shrinking uninmaginable fast, scaring the hell out of him as with any normal being should act, thus losing control of his power. Now he was falling into earth grasps. Did he was overconfident or arrogant to think he could perform such feats.

Terror like a worm started drilling through his brain crippling him again, but this time was different. He let himself feel rush of him own body , opening eyes to see his own fall in order to feel . Deeply in his soul something click in again brushing aside infirmity.

Suddenly he slowed down, however landing wasn't something he wanted in the slightest.

"WHOA ! THAT'S THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER DONE IN MY LIFE!" He shouted ,spinning wildly over the woods coated in half broken armor he looked like a batte crazed angel.

Like an eagle, he soared throught the sky. Any bird who dared to start a race with him was losing in an instant accompaniment by cheers.

Hour passed and his enthusiasm was coming to an end. Had he more energy, he would continue messing around, but after such excercises on top of fatige what suddenly appeared in his body there

was no other choice than to land and think about his next move.

First he came back to place where he woke up. There was a lot of scraps of his armor and coat.

" Weird. It's completely shattered but as far as I remember you could just break ones gear into pieces, it would burn machines and servers like paper taking into consideration how much memory could it need, so It had to happen here, propably by asshole who is listening to me". Whatever has happened to him in the Yggdrasil before he woke up was covered in his mind by a thick layer of fog. Good his main weapon survived at least. That world class item was a first gift he got from her.

"For now lets gather it all, these are my loyal besties. If I find some time I might find a way to repair it. After doing that let's find something to eat and move as for as I can from there" He had a felling it was't best place to spend a night.


	3. Chapter 3 Don't trick yourself

In the city E-Rantel many rumours could be heard that day, but there were two main ones. First said that the Empire did an ambush on the main trade route with City-State Alliance, taking over a secret caravan that belonged to marquis Blumrush by usage of powerful magic which killed almous everyone in explosion . Loss of that cargo which content was suspiciouly unknown, made marquis so desperate he immidiately sent a nominated request to avialable adamantite team Blue Rose throught adventure guild under disguise of "bandit attack".

Second one stated it wasn't accually Empire's doing, rather unknown force that created enormous explosion thus scaring many strong beast who while migrating stumbled across unfortunate caravan , what caused marquis to make a request for Blue Rose

There were many more, hovewer each one had in common few things: Explosion as a direct or indirect cause of whole caravan demise as well as request to Blue Rose, which to all suprise accepted it, according to the words of someone of the guild.

Most of the people didn't believe that such thing as that would happen given muddy circumstances, neverthless there was quite a number of people who were carefully examining city gates. Part of them were gateful people who still remembered how Blue Rose saved them from over ten meters long Stoneskin Viper that almost attacked the city, what would result in masacre if not Blue Rose.

It is a powerful beast, with scales almost as hard as adamantite, the strongest metal known, bites so fast even a blink could make you miss it and ability to cast up to third tier spells. Despite overbearing disadvantage they faced it in epic fight under city walls saving hundreds of innocent beings.

Of course it wasn't only reason. Many bigger stores send their man to let them know when members of adamantite team will appear in the city. For them in was a real occasion. Even if would buy in their shop only once, it would give a shop great renown since the best adventuers acquire only the best items.

They would aproach such people and offer them various discounts and other benefits, which could result in a big column of people going after them. As a heroes of humanity, adamantite class adventurers have to behave accordingly to their position. For this reason being too rude is not an option resulting in a true test of patience whenever they are outside guild or inn, sometimes even there.

Naturally when typical civilian is searching for heroes like that, they would imagine them in full set of armor,, shining with glory and power. No one would ever believe they could be just a bunch of tired, drenched people.

Lakyus after her horse stumbled on the road fifteenth time, couldn't take it and swore under her nose in a manner unbefitting young lady.

"Bless ya" responded Gagaran, a mighty muscled woman who thanks to her " ogre" size as Evileye liked to say, had to ride on big tamed rhino species called " Steel Headed" becouse of massive beads on his heand. Althought it had powerful long legs and broad back that let someone even as big as her mount him she liked to call him " Tiny".

"I'm really sorry, my tongue sliped." She turned to her comrades in order to apologise with her cheeks reddened from shame.

"Seems our evil boss made something naughty" Said Tia with serious voice to her twin sister

" When she starts, she won't stop. Let's try don't attract her attention." Tina responded back, a bit to loud as if on purpouse. These two were thiefs in her team, which suited they stone-like expressions.

" Hey !" Lakyus got embarassed, as a priestess she shouldn't commit such acts, but these two little devils are going to keep rub her nose with that one situation whenever they have occasion. Jeez it was only once and by accident.

"You might don't see it but we are closing in, so pay more attention to your surroudings. I will use [Message] to inform guild, still even with their people at gates if your going to act as casual, we will be discovered". Evilye, a small yet certainly mature persone, always in her robe and mask on her face, reprimanded everyone. It was amazing, how she could keep her composure after almost week in saddle.

Her butt would be one big mess if she wasn't casting [Light Healing] all the way on herself, and her teammates whenever they asked, exept Evileye who didn't want that help. Even with that, It was almost unbearable to just look straight without any talk.

"Yes mum" Gagaran meekly agreeded causing Evileye to snort in pretended displeasure, these to liked each other too much to get in fight over something like that... or maybe becouse of that.

"How we ended up like this." This was question she often asked herself during whole journey.

"This whole task stinks. First they let us know that we have got a nominated mission from a noble, not sharing any further details with us."

Then we are required to appear in guild master office where she tell us to accept it, in a way that sound more like order. At least she gave us writen obligation she will take any responsibility if we break guild rules while doing it. Afterwards she direct us to guild in E-Rantel where we are to be informed what we acccually have to do.

Everyone were sceptical about this whole thing, It can't be helped. Evileye almost threatrened her, she will report it to the other guildmasters. I could't blame her, she is just worried we will be plunged into some kind of scam.

"At least I'm about to meet Mister Ainzach again. I owe him so much for his help, therefore if there something he needs my help with I shall support him with all my strengh, still It's going to be weird meeting. We haven't seen each other for fair bit of time"

Lost in thoughts, she didn't noticed when they finally reached city gates, she didn't have to thanks to Tia and Tina but it was really selfish to rely on them due to her own laziness.

Instead of going throught typical procedures, after showing city guards their specialy falsified platinum adwentuers plates, one of the soldiers, substituted for sure, told them to follow him to the room where magical inspecion were done. It wasn't something unusal, since most of the adwentuers were checked this way.

In room was someone wearing typical clothes with face covered woth hood.

" Dear ladies, I was sent by the orders of guildmaster to guide you to the centre of city, we will come out just behind one of our stores so no one will notitce." After this introduction he proceded to

hit lightly few bricks in a set order."

Suddenly a part of the wall opened soundlessly, showing a wast darkness behind it.

"By the way, it's a gread day, isn't it" It was password that guild representative had to say according to informations they got.

"You sure I fit in." Said Gagaran half serious.

" Don't worry miss Gagaran, those tunnels were designed to let such great warriors as you move with easiness." he responded completely serious.

"Will you take care of our four-legged companios." Lakyus wanted to know what will happen with the rest of their equipment. While they kept their weapons, there were many valuable things in their sacks.

"Don''t worry, they have been already took care of." Seems they were prepared very good.

" Remember, my "Tiny" don't like rye and wheat" Gagaran added to make sure her pupil will be treated with respect in deserve.

"I understand, I will inform right people." Even that outrageous demands didn't suprise him.

No one had any more questions so the man produced light from his magic device and they went in.

It took them about half an hour of a walk in cold maze of corridors, what only intensified unpleasantness from being wet, despite all magic items she wore. Eventually they reached end where mysterious man said

"It's time to depart, I'm sure you will handle the rest, by the way, guildmaster expect you miss Lakyus in half an hour."

"Do you mean I'm expected to appear alone." She was suprised again, teams usually were to be together whenever called.

"What that's supposed to mean!? There is no such rule stating a guild master can call in ine member of the team when discussing case, concerning whole team. Explain yourself." Evileye barked loudly on him.

" I'm sorry miss Evileye, but that's what I was told. I don't know anything." Man instantly apologised in submissive manner. He didn't want to incite anger of one of the strongest in the whole kingdom.

"Evileve, you don't need to worry about me. Guildmaster in a man of honor who would never do something underhanded." She assured her.

" I know you abilities leader so that's not I'm worring about, hovewer we should all appear in such cases as that."

" It's really cute shorty, how you try to assure yourself your not worried about Lakyus." Gagaran grinned while pointing at her."

"Shut your mouth musclehead" Gagaran's notice of course caused a violent reaction yet a little bit panic reaction.

"Then I will excuse myself." Mysterious man seemed happy, he's not in the centre of attention anymore.

" I know we are all worried about this whole task, but mister Ainzach is a trustworthy man, he helped me many times when I had been making first steps as an adventuer." With confident voice Lakyus said to resolwe the dispute.

About Pluto, he is a good guy, I met him many times before." Gagaran as her first team member dealt with him before they moved to royal capital.

"We believe you Lakyus." Both Tia and Tina agreeded together.

" Okay, I will trust your insight." Evileye joined along the rest

"So now we should split up. I will go to the guild, while you Gagaran, Tina and Evileye book rooms in Inn, I heard the best here is Golden Pavilon. Tia could you replenish potions, we lost almost all of them"

"Sure boss. Know good place?" They weren't often in E-Rantel so they knowdle about city was limited.

"Sorry, I didn't make enought research". She instantly felt guilty, It was her duty to organise things like these as a team Leader.

" I heard about that best pharmacist in the city is someone called Lizzie Bareare, I don't know where shen operates, but it should be easy fo find out. Rescue came from Evileye's side, putting unconsciously Lakyus into even a deeper shame.

"Fair enought, I will ask peole on streets." Tia opened a passage to get out.

"Hey Lakyus, for how long we should book those rooms?" Gagaran asked Lakyus

" I doubt we are going to stay here for long given how we were asked to get as fast as possible, so I guess one night is enought. Now let's go." With bright face she followed Tia, therefore she couldn't heard

" Tina, I'm sure Lakyus is right about this Ainzach, but with all these circumstances I would be much more calm. Could you ?"

"Yes, It's for her own safety" an agreement was made.

" Hey, are you coming or what" A loud cheerful voice could be heard. Evileye had not been particularhy happy at first when that old hag Rigrid forced her to join Blue Rose, It was that young nice yet not over unresponsible girl who gained her respect and friendship. She had her short comings, but fought with them earnestly giving strengh to other team members.

Evileye smiled under her mask and said " We are going"

" Uuugh, I should have asked Evileye to dry me, If it continue like that, I will catch a cold." Being a priestess with ability to cast magic up to fifth tier she wouldn't have slightest problem with curing such petty desease, but unfortunately there was no magic avaliable for her, that could cause her to stop sneeze. Despite items protecting her from cold or heat, water that sink into her coat and cloathes underneath armor is not a thing to laught off.

Unfortunately they couldn't come to E-Rantel any different way. Becouse of storm raging for full four days guild couldn't send some mages to transport them in the air, too much risk of getting struck by lighting.

She asked Evileye if she could teleport them, it happened few times during fight when they had to retreat. It ended up with getting full lesson why using [teleportanion] for things like that is stupid. It turned out that crossing such distance with four other people would require many jumps, too many for her mana to be enought. Another thing is she forgot that there is always risk of being sent, not exactly where you wanted to put it in more elegant words than Evileye did, the more people you are teleporting with you, the bigger risk is.

So in the end they had to move throught one of the biggest storm she has seen in her whole life, unable to light any fire when resting thanks to the rain. Lakyus fought with many foes alongside her team, but that one happened to be one of the strongest they met.

It was already evening so most people were coming back home from their jobs, many loud conversations could be heard aroud despite rain. Most shops were still opened, inviting people with their beatiful fronts. This was the reason she was an adventure, to protect places like that filled with hapiness.

E-Rantel was one of the most succesful cities in whole kingdom oving to many big routes that crossed here, making it perfect place to trade. As a result most of the people there were healthy and quite richer compared to the rest of the kingdom cities. Almost everyone had a job here so beggars and thiefs were almost non existent. Even Eight Fingers, the largest crime organisation doesn't have an easy time here. Most of their lower ranked members were recruited from poorest social classes, but when they were almost non existent they had a much harder time expanding.

At the though of Eight fingers her face grimmed. Those scums, how dare they, prey on volunerable people who don't have any other choice. Creatures like these are true reason of the most of human suffering in whole kingdom. Her friend Renner fought with them with all her might, but having Blue Rose as her only support all she could do were small cuts on their giant body.

She realised, becouse of her strong feeling she was emiting a strong killing intent unconsciously. To prewent any accidents she instantly cut it off. Guilt again filled her.

"By the name of the Water God, I should control myself better, I'm acting unworthy to my rank. Fortunately for her no one seemed to feel it, nonetheless she speeded up her pace a little bit, good her sword Kilineiram had ability to shring, so no one seen it. People are much more cautious when they someone with weapon, another thing it was highly recognizable.

Guild Building in E-Ranter was really monumental compared to the most she has seen. A big two-storied building made of stone, big windowa and double doors made of fine oak wood look very inviting, promising great future to anyone who would want to become adwentuer.

She opened doors with a quiet 'crack' and moved towards counter. Only few higher rank adwentuers paid attention to her,most were busy talking about news and also sharing their wersion of newest rumors. Few of them recognised her and decided it's a good idea to stop their comrades from talking about them. They knew guild had their own thing to be worry about, where they shouldn't stick their noses, still talking things about someone on the top of hierarchy could have backlash in the future. The rest not feeling a sudden change in air paid no heed to new person among them.

For Lakyus it wasn't a problem as she waited for recepcionist, she could gather some informations.

I'm deeply sorry It took me that long to serve you." A receptionist came over an with apolegetic look on their face, while looking on a paper she keept in hands.

"Could you inform guildmaster about my presence , please take your time, it would look a bit suspicious if you were to fulfill my request that fast" Lakyus whispered in low tone and then louder added. After that the recepcionist finally raised her head, implying she is ready to hear out her .

"I would like to have these herbs appraised and valued ." She put herbs she got earlier from that mysterious man.

"Yes, please give us a while." responded recepcionist, it was typical procedure so no one besides those who known Lakyus identity, was interested in what is going over there.

So she was waiting in a big hall filled with people talking about various things, she will will wait there of at least few minutes to keep up appearances . It didn't took her even half the time to listen closely to them. She loved them, the stories where heroes did brave deeds, saving grateful people from harm, fighting with evil creatures like demons or undead. Majority of things she could heard were neither partly that inspiring nor so epic as she would like, still...

They were bringing memories, of stories her uncle, also adamantite class adwentuer used to tell her when she was young. Her parents had many fights with him for filling her head with 'useless fairy tales' as they were calling them, hovewer damage was done and she couldn't thing about any other future for herself other than one. Stories were one of the things that created her today self, gave her strengh in times where she thought about coming back to her parents begging for forgiveness thus she felt nothing different than true love towards them.

She didn't noticed moment when receptionist came back, to regaing her attention she lighty smack Lakyus hand and said

"I'm sorry but it seems some other herbs mixed in, so could you come with me to provide some details that would make it all easier, and cheaper for you." Althought situation like that happened much less often, taking in consideration most of the teams had someone who have knowdle about herbs, some adwentuers didn't care about that. In case like these there wero tho options: let guild take care of it and pay much more, or try to help by giving information where herbs were collected, how much time passed since they been collected and pay a bit less. It was obvious, what most of the adventuers would choose.

"Ah yes ,I understand." Lakyus almost jumped, after being such abruptly discracted, but fortunately for her she managed to control her own reflex.

Without any further talk she followed woman to the stairs leading to higher storey where most of apparias were done, but instead of leading her there, they were heading to guildmaster's office.

When they came before massive doors, made of wood and cooper on inside, to prevent any eavesdropping attempts, recepcionist excused herself, going back to her duties.

Lakyus knocked on the door, unsure if she should come in, without any annoucement. A warm manly voice responded "Please come in".

She opened the door and went into the office. It was a big room filled with shelves and cabinets, propably filled with documents about guild operations and state. There wasn't any windows, since with any gaps copper barrier wouldn't work properly, so room was lit by big chaliender with five crystals balls enchanted with "Continual Light" enchantment.

At the end of the room was big desk, with colums of documents residing on it. At the desk man said looking throught papers with tired expression. He was propably in his fourties yet his body was still well wore an elegant suit with tight maching boots both elegant and comfortable, not something a noble or someone rich would wear, rather someone with adventuer background.

His face was that of confident man, who had been throught hard situation, with big grey mustache and well kept hair.

At the sight of Lakyus he put back paper he was looking on, and stood up to greet her.

"Lakyus, It was ages since we seen each other. Please make youself at home." He shook her hand strongly in greeting, showing he place behind a big table in the centre, usually used in formal meetings.

"Thank you" She gave a swift responsed, returning grip with the same strengh.

When she seated herself, Ainzach took place opposite to her.

"Would you like a tea?" he asked, There was already a full set of cups with sausers alongside a big teapot from which a rich smell steamed.

"I would be very glad." She agreeded in an instant, that was something she neened after these few days. A big cup with strong tea. It seems he predicted that, preparing tea in advance.

"I'm sorry you had to come here that fast, but in situation we are in, we have to act as fast as possible." He understood thanks to his own experiences, what hell Lakyus and her team were throught last few days. After apologising for inconviences, he poured tea to cup, and handed it to Lakyus.

"Would you like sugar or milk"

"No, I prefer tea without any additives" Pure tea was much better, you could feel every component of the mixture, on the other side, why he had asked her, she often drunk tea with him so he knew what she like and what not. She took a little sip and warm filled her with new energy. With that boost she asked

" So please tell me the situation, is it really Empire work, there were many pople who think so" ?

Aizach drank from his cup as if to put off a response, and finally said" We are almost sure that Empire had nothing to do with attack."

"What do you mean by that! You know not going to let my team fall into some kind of sheme beetwen Kingdom and Empire, even if we don't face any consequences it's still agains the rules! Those rules what let us travel between the countries and pick up quests in any of them. My actions could only make those lower rank adwentuers life harded." her frustration bursted into longer monologue. She should't force her team mates to such extent, only to get a suspicious task.

"I'm sorry, I put it into wrong words. I meant that we are not sure what accually happened, besides few things we are sure believe it is almost impossible that it was work of the Empire, since one of the soldiers accually managed to surwive, I doubt Empire special forces would commit such mistake. He was the one who informed marquis man in the city about ambush." It seemed guildmaster was rather understanding to her irritation than offended.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't direct my frustrations at you. Could you forgive me" Lakyus bowed waiting for forgiveness.

"Ahh, you don't have that strict towards youself. How long time it was been since I have met you for the first time. About three years, but you have changed so much. You was much more of dreaming airhead back then, now you are young mature woman, so don't try to hide you anger when it's right" Aizach seemed more irritated after hearing her apologise than before, but his face didn't expressed it

"Still, It was shameful act, I assure you I will choose words more carefully in the future." she got really embarassed again. Ainzach was someone who helped at the beginig, when she wore copper plate, to the point where some people called him out for it. He supported her for very long, and it was first talk they had with him since at least half a year.

Realizing that she amost bursted into tears, he was a person she used to call uncle back then, but now he see how she is commiting basic mistakes.

"I really haven't changed that much, I'm still that dreamy airhead I'm used to be" she was at the brink of the tears.

"You're not the same person. You managed to gain strengh while leaving this part of you untouched, I'm accually really happy I can talk with you casually like that. Many people in this job after getting higher rank starts treating other people with arrogance, or theat their job only as a source of income where nothing other matters. You managed to keep you ideals and be true to youself, what speaks much about your strengh, I was rather afraid you won't try to show how pissed you are to make as good impression as you could." Yes, he looked really happy and relaxed as if something heavy fell from his shoulders.

"But you told me to be profesional at any official meeting with someone important" Lakyus didn't gave up.

"Yes It is important thing for an adventuer, but not something you should when talking with friend, I can count as one I hope."

"Yes, uncle Ainzach" that second part, came out of her mouth by accident, it felt so somiliar to times when he instructed her in the past. When she realized what she has just said, she coved her face with hands, red from shame.

"Good to know I still count as an uncle" Ainzach laughted loudly. "Do you understand it now, that is your real strengh, ability to show true Lakyus to your friends, that's a trait that made your bonds with your teammates that powerful. You could find people as strong as you in the world, but the one giving off such special aura, I really doubt."

"So, you are saying I should stay loyal to my feeling, ans say how I fell and what I think to my friends no matter what" She finally regained a bit of confidence.

"Yes, that's it" he declared with big bright smile

"Then please tell me accually what is going on, I'm really afraid I could get many people in trouble if it turns out, the ones who did it were Emperor's serwants.

"The thing is, we accually have no idea." His voice was serious this time.

"WAIT, WHAT!?" she was quite shocked, it was almost impossible for organisation with so much power to have no clue about something so big. " But I heard so many rumors in hall, there must be something in them. By the way, why so many people know about the fact we picked up this mission." It was really suspicious, guild called Evileye with [Message] to say that the arrival at E-Rantel has to be done incognito.

"As I said earlier, one of the soldiers surwived. Unfortunately for us and Blumrush, his man didn't prove themselves in cleverness, so they let casually that soldier, after he did his report, not considering that traumatized man would go straight to nearest tawern to talk about whole thing . People quickly picked it up, marquis was not pleased and few heads were cut off." Anger was visible on his face, but not on that poor soldier who happened to be in centre of events. It was focused on that bastard Blumrush, who couldn't do something more apropriate. No!. No matter what happen to you ,that bastard will kill you off if you are hindrance to him."

Lakyus understood his wrath, she grew up in enviroment full of nobles and they corrupted practices where ones feelings are nothing more than tools for others to manipulate you. Same as him she truly despises people like that, althought even in darkest places you could find some light, in kingdom such light was her friend princess Renner.

"How much of this rumors is true."She asked him this question to help him get rid of those negative emotnions and focus on something else.

"There is few things we are sure about, thanks to information we got from that bas- sorry that noble and our own intel. If fact there was a giant explosion in the forest of Tob, more precisely the south- west part of it. I asked Theo Rakheshir head of Magic Guild here, you know he is my old teammate,

and based on descriptions we gained from anyone who saw it, he deduced at least eight tier magic were used. He was so interested in it, to the point where he wanted to visit the place in question himself, I managed to convince him to stay here given we don't know what we are facing, but he would be very glad if try to find anything interesting there."

"Eight tier magic! Powers of this level aren't something we stumble across often. Do you have any data about potential user, was he the one who attacked caravan?" It was something unheard of. The strongest magic user they have met was elder lich able to use fifth tier spells. He wasn't that strong but still a challenge. Someone who is able to use magic over three tiers higher won't be just three times harder to beat.

"No, the beings which that man saw were beast, propably scared by magic. Still those weren't any weakling, basing on desriptions caravan was attacked by Firefang wolwes and Giant Silk Spiders." Both types of beats were on from sixty to eighty difficulty, depending on their age. Only powerful adventuers hunted them, mainly those of Mithryl and Orchicalum class.

"There is high chance that explosion wasn't the efect of spell, rather magic item from Eight Greed Kings era, their artifacts should be capable of producing such effect." Ainzach added to relieve Lakyus a little bit, It was logical that even someone as powerful as Adamantite class wouldn't risk fight with someone that strong. Also the was a logic to it.

The part of the forest where the whole thing took place wasn't completely unknown, it happened from time to time that stronger adwentuers crossed these regions, and there were no reports about any weird object, places that could attract attention of someone strong, hovewer magic items don't have to be big to hold massive power inside.

In the Era if Eight Greed Kings many wars happened, so some kind of accident could occur, making backlash right now. It happened from time to time like when a giant monster suddenly appeared in empire thirty years ago, wrecking havoc and death.

"Also remember the whole thing happened on Empire land, they wouldn't disperse such amouts of strong beast on their own land only to destroy caravan in a way which couldn't be connected with them such easly." He added to futher convince Lakyus.

"Ok, In the name of Blue Rose I take this quest, I understand It is not only retrieve mission, but also for the safety of the local residents." Lakyuu accepted mission, the stakes were to high to let it pass. In case if she meet Empire knights, she will identify herself and let them know she is performing task from the guild and hope that it will be enought, there was no time for any agreements.

"So what our priorities are?"

"First get to place where rests of caravan should lie, then find out what acually happened. Recovering marquis cargo is second priority, try to find anyone alive. These beast weren't very focused on killing, more on escaping so there could be some survivors. Help them, get as many details as it is possible and call help. I asked Rakheshir to lend me few trusted third tier mages. They will met with you few miles from the city and transport with [Fly] and [Floating Board] near the place of incident."

"That mean we won't be able to bring our mount with us." It was quite trublesome. Lakyus team kept most of their equipment they didn't used with them.

"Don't worry, we will prepare everything. Your horses, and that Rhino will be safe here alongside everything else you have. We will prepare all nesesarry things."

"You don't have to, A have sent Tia, our thief to replenish our supplies, you should't give us anything for free." She was really grateful for that kindness yet it was unfair towards other adventuers

" Don't mention it, guild will take part of money you earn so there is no favoring. There is just no time to think about issues like that." He was right, now time mattered the most.

"You don't disturb yourself how you will come back, the same mages will do it for you. Back to the previous topic, afterwards you will check the explosion site, but if there is something you think is over your abitities retreat and report everything you noticed about the opponennt. If you sure you can handle problem, then solve it and inspect place. By the chance you find something interesting please bring it, Theo will pay good price for something like that."

I have some questions. Why in every rumor it was said that we accepted the task and were coming to E-Rantel

"Well... It seems someone from guild gave avay that info. There were only few peple who knew, we are currently investigating it. Sorry you had to went throught such masqerade. We can't risk any problems that apperance of adamantite rank could cause."

He looked bothered by the fact it hapened. It can't be helped, as guildmaster he is responsible for his underlings so every situation like that is also stain on him.

"We don't mind it, it can be sometimes tiresome to deal with people who wants your attention. Anyway Is there a risk of encounter with adventuers from the Empire." I happened sometimes, often laeding to bloody battle, especially when stakes were hight.

"I doubt, Empire has hand full of work trying control chaos that those escaping beast caused, there is a big chance they didn't even know about caravan. In case if you meet someone tell them you are there to fight a strong beast that caused it all, I doubt anyone would risk a fight afterwards, besides other adamantite team, but they should respect it. I will write a formal mission order so after showing it no one would think you're lying."

"Thanks, is that all?" She had to come back to her team and relate it all. Besides, tommorow will be very long and hard so catching a long sleep would be much appriecated.

She almost get up from the chair, but It wasn't everything he had to say to her.

"Lakyus" he started, much more quietly. "Marienne told me about your recent actions is the capital.

I know you don't like her, but in this case she is right."

"What do you mean" Layus was rather suprised by sudden change of the topic

"I mean you shouldn't be so aggesive towards Eight Fingers in the capital. Oh of course I know about it, don't look at me like that. Secret drug plantations are strongly protected, so only somone of the class of adamantite or orchicalum could destroy them, without leaving any trace, given It is known in public that Blue Rose are in good relationship with Golden Princessvit iss obvious it's your work." Yes it was quite obvious, hovewer she didn't expect to be asked about it by him. He told her to stay true to her ideals, so she didn't do anything wrong, yes?

" It is a right cause to destroy ones who try to destroy society for their own gainings." Having power it was a right thing to do as a hero, to help others in need.

"Yes I understand that, but we adventuers shouldn't interfere with politics. I'm sure you know that the ones who stand behind this organization and suports it, are nobles." Despite a bit harsh tone he looked very worried. So that's why he wanted to meet only with her, if the rest would be also present, he would be instantly outnumbered.

"What does this mean?! First you tell me I should stick to noble ideas that pushed me into becoming an adwentuer, then you tell me that I shoud abide guilds rules that stops me from doing so." Lakyus couldn't understand this. She could do good as long as it is within the rules. She can't even use her magic to help those who couldn't afford help from temples only becouse they to prevent any losses forced guild to forbid using it without paying.

They said that it is to have money supply to support their temples. Bullshit! They sold so many things, only they know how to manufacture, their earnings were huge even without healing services.

"Lakyus, I will be frank with you, I'm not saying that fighting with criminals supported by nobles is a bad thing, quite the opposite, but please remember this is not the same as fighting with monsters or demonts. In contrast to them, enemies liike Eight Fingers and nobles behind them can wait a long time before they strike in the least anticipated moment. They won't forgive you or forget. One day you might end being adventuer but they will still try to kill you and those you love. Please be careful" Those words made quite an impact on her.

She thought about consequesces of her actions many times, hovewer it was he who made her realise

how far these consequences will affect her life, still it didn't affected her decision, it was something thad had to be done, her teammates also didn't objected againts it so everyone were okay with it.

" Don't worry about me I will be careful, besides you have much more risky job." She pointed papers on his desk with smile.

" They gonna kill me for sure. After reading another report about an idiot who while doing mission did enormous colatteral damage I'm not sure if I will be able to resist urge to strangle him" he bursted into loud laught making his whole body shake.

"I will be going now... uncle. Have a nice day." She left without paying a second glance, if she did she would see that Ainzach looked few years younger than when she came in.


End file.
